Electrically powered equipment is often used alongside articles of furniture such as armchairs, sofas, chaises, or the like. These items of electrically powered equipment require electrical cables or electrical leads leading to a power source such as a power outlet socket in a wall. The leads or cables can be unsightly reducing the aesthetic appeal of the article of furniture.
Also, the positioning of the electrically powered equipment alongside the articles of furniture makes it more difficult for an occupant to clean around the articles of furniture and the equipment.